


Made To Match

by Selenic



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Wedding Rings, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ducky, I'm going to ask him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made To Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magdarko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdarko/gifts).



> This is an overdue birthday present for magdarko that I started last year, but never managed to finish on time. And missed the date by a day this year too, sorry! Happy twice belated birthday??? ^_^ Hope you enjoy nonetheless.
> 
> Thanks to cin1101 for a quick lookover at about halfway through, and all the encouraging words. Otherwise this fic is so very much unbetad, and I had a difficult time trying to make Ducky sound like, well, Ducky, so all comments are welcomed, especially on how in character he seems...
> 
> Crossposted [on LJ](http://selenic76.livejournal.com/15615.html)

 

 

Made To Match

 

“Ducky, I’m going to ask him,” a voice declared and the desk creaked and shook as an enthusiastic rump landed on its edge. A small wooden cube entered the field of view of Dr. Mallard, effectively shifting his focus from the autopsy report he was writing. Turning in his chair to meet the current interrupter of the final task of the evening, Ducky chuckled quietly.

The expression on Anthony DiNozzo’s grinning face was a complex mixture of exhilaration, happiness, and apprehension. The usually unwavering hands were trembling slightly, as the NCIS agent opened the cherry-wooden box he was holding; within the silky grasp of its interior sat a plain steel ring.

“And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, very special agent DiNozzo?” Ducky asked with barely contained amusement as he set his pen down. “Am I correct in assuming that in addition to announcing your intention to pose the aforementioned, and if I may I say a greatly overdue question, you have something to ask me as well?”

“You may say, and you are correct as always,” Tony replied with his trademark joviality, and reverently handed the ring over to Ducky for closer inspection, before enquiring in a quietly worried tone more befitting a man about to propose. “You think Gibbs will like this?”

Ducky knew the item in question had most certainly been selected with great care—the smooth band made only more beautiful by the lack of any decoration—and no doubt Tony was quite sure it would indeed please Jethro; yet Ducky understood his need for reassurance. Bearing in mind his friend’s history with marriages Jethro might feel reluctant to repeat the experience, despite the fact the he and Tony had been together for several years now.

It was a miracle in itself that Jethro had succumbed to the younger man’s advances and finally admitted his feelings. Then again, Tony had been nothing if not persistent in his quest to win over the man he loved, some of his more prominent endeavours including dying his hair bright red to catch Jethro’s attention. Though it never worked the way he had intended, earning Tony a week of angry glares and barked orders until the colour faded, it had been a success nonetheless; a month after rumours of them dating were circling like wildfire.

“I had it custom made, in a place specializing in steel rings,” Tony began, obviously needing to fill the gap created by Ducky who had remained silent for longer than usual. “The guy who makes them also does the boxes, all by hand from start to finish, like Gibbs and his boats...”

“Anthony—“ Ducky cut in, barely dodging the expressively motioning hands that waved through the air along with the explanation, but the other man babbled on.

“I just have to ask him Ducky, even at the risk of him saying no, because I want him to know how much he means to me, and that I really do intend to stick around for good. And I wanted this ring to be something different from his previous ones, something that is only ours, and not remind him of the past rela—“

“Tony,” Ducky sighed softly, which surprisingly had the same effect as using a more commanding tone. Tony stopped talking and let his arms fall to his lap. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he took a deep breath.

“Sorry Duck,” he said once he regained his composure. “Kinda nervous about this,” Tony admitted.

“Yes, I gathered as much,” Ducky said, and patted the younger agent’s knee comfortingly. The pleading question was still there in Tony’s eyes.

“I think it’s perfect, and I’m sure Jethro will think so too,” Ducky answered, closing the box and handing it back. Tony smiled brightly, wrapping his fingers tight around the smooth surface.

“Thanks, Ducky,” he said cheerfully as he stood up. “Now I have to run before Gibbs finds me here. Been trying to avoid him the whole day—“ Tony grinned and strode confidently towards the door. “—the man reads me like an open book with very large print!” he exclaimed as it opened, then walked through and quickly disappeared into the elevator.

“Oh, to be that young and in love again,” Ducky mused quietly, shaking his head. But there was no suppressing the smile on his face. “And if you only knew, dear Anthony, how surprisingly alike you and Jethro are in your thinking.”

Ducky carefully opened the drawer of his desk that hid another small, wooden box; it contained a ring strikingly similar to the one he had just seen, only minutely more delicate in appearance. Jethro had left this one for safekeeping, worried Tony might find it being as incurably inquisitive as he was.

Part of their early morning discussion—very early in fact, Jethro having dragged his friend to work at first light to avoid any chance of running into Tony—ran through his mind.

 ~~~

_“Gonna ask him Ducky. Tonight.” Jethro stated and a wide smile, too rarely seen in Ducky’s opinion, lit up his face. There was no doubt about the nature of the inquiry mentioned._

_“I’m very pleased for you, Jethro,” Ducky said tiredly, though his heart was warmed by the news. “But is that any reason to wake me at this ungodly hour, and demand to meet?”_

_Jethro just handed a small wooden box to him. “Want your opinion, Duck.” And there was another rarity; Jethro actually sounded nervous. “Wanted something different this time. Something ours,” he explained, voice soft and warm, as Ducky opened the box and looked inside. The ring was beautiful; the shimmering steel band was the perfect choice for a pair forged in more fires than one._

_“Why now?” Ducky felt compelled to ask, knowing full well how adversely Jethro had reacted to the thought of marriage in the past when the subject had come up. “Not that I resent the idea in any way, but you are not usually prone to such swift changes of heart.”_

_“Waited too long already.” Jethro snapped irately, as if angry that his devotion to Tony had been questioned. But then his face softened when he realized the error in his judgment made in haste. “I appreciate the concern, Ducky” he said almost apologetically. “But I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. I’d never forgive myself I didn’t let Tony know how much he means to me, and wasting one more day without asking him to be mine is too much.” Ducky had never heard Jethro speak of anyone with such adoration, and it was all the reassuring he needed._

_“Then I am truly and deeply happy for you both, and certain that Tony will love this ring and wear it willingly,” Ducky said, smiling as he closed the lid and attempted to hand the box back to the nervous husband-to-be, but Jethro just shook his head._

_“Keep it safe, I’ll pick it up later,” he said, and once more the corners of his mouth rose to a smile that made him look younger by so many years. “Tony’s too nosy for his own good, and he can sniff a secret a mile off.” Then he turned swiftly on his heels and briskly headed out, with a final shout of “Thanks, Duck!” echoing off the walls._

 ~~~

Ducky closed the drawer with a contented sigh. The happy announcement had been followed by a long day of work, but even the most gruesome tasks had felt decidedly less dreary to Ducky, knowing there would be much joy and delight ahead, once the news spread. Learning of Anthony’s similar plans lifted Ducky’s spirits even higher, and he finished the report with a light heart.

Putting on his hat and coat and getting ready leave, Ducky for a moment wondered, if he should inform Jethro about Tony’s upcoming proposal, and vice versa. He eventually decided against it; who was he to spoil their memorable moment, made only doubly so by the unexpectedly synchronized choice of date. Besides, Ducky had other important plans for the night, which included a very smart, intriguing and attractive woman he had met during a symposium some weeks back.

So instead, he decided to call Abby in the morning and together they’d round up the team and plan something suitably embarrassing to surprise the happy—if inexcusably slow to come to the inevitable conclusion—couple with sometime during the next day.

Switching off the lights, Ducky headed out, humming a merry tune.

 

~~~ End ~~~


End file.
